Hoyuga Naohiro
Category: } Hoyuga Naohiro is a recurring character in JJBA:AYA. He first appears in Stardust Crusaders:AYA and makes appearances in every part afterwards. Hoyuga's Stand is As You Are. Appearance He is 5’9” and has pale skin and hair that is reddish-orange at first but grows out throughout the series and takes on a lighter shade as All Apologies ages him. He usually wears a fedora which he holds dear to him since he found it on the ground one day walking through England. He wears glasses. Personality He eats large amounts of sweets. He is a germaphobe and usually doesn’t eat from restaurants as people had touched the food, and prefers either meals that he prepares or packaged food, and he keeps a large stash of ramen packets which he consumes. He likes umeboshi but doesn’t eat then a lot since they cause bowel issues. He is the quietest of the part 3 allies and hates raising his voice. Though he is generally reserved and strategic in his fighting style, preferring to waste as little energy as possible, he is shown to have an almost sadistic side which first comes out when he confronts N’Doul after he slashed Kakyoin’s eyes, even stopping him from killing himself so that he could gouge out his eyes. Synopsis History & Stardust Crusaders A former Buddhist monk who was banished from his monastery after he obtained a stand, As You Are, while meditating, as several more spiritually attuned monks could see it. Upon banishment at age 14, he traveled the world, and spent time in various places, and met Avdol in Egypt, which was how he came to know Joseph Joestar. DIO attempted to recruit both of them, and both ran away. He accompanies Joseph and Avdol to Japan where he assists in forcing Jotaro from his cell and becomes friends with Kakyoin soon after the removal of his flesh bud. He defeats the stands Yellow Temperance, Tower of Grey, Geb, and Anubis. Near the end he saves Iggy from Vanilla Ice and Kakyoin from DIO. Diamond is Unbreakable Hoyuga appears as a minor ally that prefers to stick to the sidelines rather than be in actual combat and only activates his Stand a handful of times during the Part. Vento Aureo Hoyuga appears shortly after the point where Giorno joins La Passione and meets up with Koichi as he was sent by Jotaro to help Koichi out if any problem were to arise though he joins Giorno's group eventually. When the group, along with Hoyuga, is travelling to an undisclosed location, they are interrupted by Senjin Kyuuba Appearing and proceeding to fight Hoyuga with his Stand Black Hole Sun. Hoyuga wins though he later admits that it was a fairly difficult battle even for him. Stone Ocean Hoyuga appears very early on as someone who keeps in close contact with Jotaro. Hoyuga stays near Jotaro but Jotaro requests that Hoyuga keep an eye on Jolyne, Weather Report, and Senjin so he sticks close to them. During a battle with Pucci, Hoyuga's Stand DISC is pulled from him though Senjin lunges at Pucci while increasing Pucci's gravity and takes back Hoyuga's Stand DISC. Senjin quickly slams it back into Hoyuga and As You Are immediately appears in the air though for a split second, it looks like a transparent golden silhouette of a humanoid is holding As You Are and then, just as quickly, it is back to normal. Hoyuga mostly stays in the background for the rest of Stone Ocean and joins Senjin in his BHS: World's Collide when Pucci uses Made In Heaven. As You Are Bonus Chapter: Between the Dimensions Between the Dimensions is a Bonus Chapter that takes place between Stone Ocean and Steel Ball Run that features Hoyuga and Senjin as main characters. The entire section is the two recalling major events that they took part in and their journey to that point but, when Senjin loses focus, World's Collide is disconnected and the two are standing in a desert. They have no idea where they are but a man, who turns out to be Jesus, is sitting in front of him and when they attempt to speak to him, a person from an unknown location calls their Stand Four Horsemen. Senjin quickly scans it with his SPR and then activates World's Collide again at the last second before Four Horsemen trampled them. Hoyuga asks what its power was and Senjin says, "Power: A. Speed: A. Range: C. Durability: A. Precision: B.", to which Hoyuga asks what its development potential is and Senjin reads, "Potential is... Off the charts... So high that the SPR almost overloaded.", and Hoyuga is shocked. They both relax and the Bonus Chapter ends with the two waiting and Senjin asks Hoyuga, "Are you ready for the next part of our adventure?". Steel Ball Run TBA JoJolion TBA Abilities and Powers For stand abilities see As You Are * Megane-ken An All Apologies powered attack rush where he pushes up his glasses then rushes at his opponent and attacks them with a series of punches, then kicks them into the air and proceeds to jump and punch them more, then elbow his opponent to the ground and stomp on them. He then pushes up hugs glasses again. * “Flight” He flattens As You Are and rides on it, allowing him to fly in the air, though it takes considerable energy. * Hamon He learned hamon from Joseph, though it isn’t useful for more than healing minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises. When combined with All Apologies, however, it is enough to heal Kakyoin and later after gaining his “requiem” to give him vampire-like regeneration capabilities. * Superhuman mind He was trained in meditation from early childhood and possesses an incredibly powerful mind. He is able to increase his stand’s energy capacity through meditation, though it takes a while. Gallery TBA | Trivia * The personality and appearance of Hoyuga is based off of a real life person who is a friend of the author. * Hoyuga's Stand is the reason for the universe being called 'As You Are' since it was the first major difference and the reason for the timeline shifting since he saved Iggy who in turn saved Senjin Kyuuba. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stand users Category:Hamon users Category:Allies